


undone

by whatyourethinking



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: & sappynappy, & tommy ?, & wilbur, M/M, Minecraft, Pining, also bad is here too i guess, i dunno whoever comes to mind will show up, patches is just here bc i love her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatyourethinking/pseuds/whatyourethinking
Summary: hey! i'm bea, & this is my first shot at some cute dnf. obviously not much happened this chapter, just set up n exploration of character. i'm happy to keep writing if people are interested & see where the plot takes me! :)feel free to leave any thoughts/feedback!thanks for taking the time to read my writing! you make me very happy :) <3
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 1





	undone

It was 6 am and, all across the world, alarm clocks had begun to scream their terrible song. A particularly loud one, it seemed, jolted a very sleepy 21 year old out of bed. He glanced around, using his messy curtain of hair to block out the world for a moment. If clear eyesight meant accepting the morning, he would much rather blur the world through blond strands. 

You're kidding me." Dream let out a breath. "You've got to be kidding me."

It was early in the morning. Too early for much of anything, he thought.

 _You agreed to it, though,_ an annoying voice muttered in the back of his mind.

"Shut up." He mumbled in response, half out loud. 

_What a comeback._

Dream huffed, turning over to faceplant into his pillow. If he ignored it, it would just go away.

 _Stop being a little bitch._ The voice poked at him. Metaphorically. Or something. It felt like a real poke, to Dream. _Waking up early is good for you. And look! Sunlight! God knows you don't get enough of that._

Bleary-eyed, Dream turned over to glance at his window, eyes watering in protest as the somehow-already-harsh Floridian sunlight cast its rays over his face. The voice was right. The morning was pouring through his window already, obnoxiously yellow. He didn't mind Florida, he really didn't. But at this moment, he would have given quite a bit to be somewhere else. Somwhere like London: somewhere much gloomier, somewhere where the sun shone weakly in the morning. It was just so goddam CHEERFUL. The bright blue sky, the plastic-looking palm trees... couldn't Mother Nature tell he was tired?

Dream rubbed his eyes, slowly adjusting to the morning. The enthusiastic sunlight had turned its gaze to the floor, casting a warm rectangle across his tan carpet. Patches was stretched out in its contents, that content look so particular to cats curling across her sleepy face. At least someone was enjoying the sunlight.

He paused a moment, lost in thought, staring absentmindedly at her. As if roused by his stare, she opened her eyes, blinking slowly at him. He blinked back. 

He had read once that blinking was a type of communication for cats. Which begged the question of whether it was a good idea to blink back or not, considering he had no idea what he was saying. He usually chose to do it anyways. It never seemed to bother her. This time was no different. Satisfied with their interaction, she rolled over in the patch of sunlight, a contented mew escaping her as she settled, once again, to nap.

Dream caught himself contemplating, for a moment, how nice it must be to be a cat. So simple. If he was a cat, he certainly wouldn't have had to have gotten up at this ungodly hour. The things he did for his friends.

He was awake, though, now, so there was no use in complaining about it.

A few familiar clicks later, he was greeted with the welcoming discord chime. "Hey!" It seemed to be saying. "Hi! Someone's here! Hello!" It was annoying. Or maybe he was just grumpy. Bad, one of his friends, had once called it sweet. And he supposed that made sense. It meant a new voice, a new warmth filling his empty room. Bad could make anything seem more positive. 

There was a moment of silence as discord readied itself, and then—

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO—" Dream laughed, despite himself. There they were. As always. 

"Dream!" Called out a familiar voice, followed by a chorus of hellos from others, distracted from whatever ridiculous stunt they were pulling this time by dream's entrance.

"Hey, Sapnap. Bad. Wilbur." He paused, for dramatic effect. "Not you Tommy."

Laughs rang out among the bunch. Dream fell in with them, enjoying the simplicity of it all. It still surprised him, sometimes, how easy it was to smile around them. Smiles had often felt unnatural, on his face. Or at least- they had for a long time. Ever since he'd found this community, these friends— (He loved that word. It was so fond.) smiles had begun to be normal. Which was a nice feeling.

"DREAM! HELP ME!" A slightly higher voice wined, clearly distressed.

Dream squawked with laughter. "George?"

"I'm not kidding, Dream! They TOOK my APPLES." George replied, unaware of how hilarious his blatant anger sounded coupled with the childish complaint of apple stealing.

Dream stifled another laugh. "Okay, okay. Calm down, Georgie. I'll save your apples for you."

"You're my heroooo." George sang, allowing amusement to creep into his voice for a moment before he snapped back into his heartbroken, appleless act. "You're- you're-" he stumbled, searching for the right words. "You're like my knight in shining armor!"

Dream, in the midst of logging on, felt warmth fizzle through his bones as the call filled with giggles. It was a dumb joke, he knew. But he liked the idea of being a hero.

In the SMP, he'd always played a sort of villain. Sure, there were some people on his side. And arguably, to Dream's character, what he was doing was right. But really, he was the master manipulator. He was the bad guy. 

This wasn't to say he didn't love being the villain. Of course he did. He got to have the most fun. He got to side with whoever he wanted, he got to blow things up... and people had been like putty in his hands, for the longest time.

But he had to admit. It was nice, for once, to be called a hero. To be loved like that.

The day sputtered on, the only clear passage of time being the movement of light on Dream's floor. He'd gotten George's apples, back, of course. They'd spent the rest of it simply, not focusing on anything. Some days it was okay to do nothing. Some days you just need each other. He'd left and come back, as had others. He'd fed patches, fed himself, wandered outside for a bit... but he always came back. That was the most important thing.

By the time the last rays of sunlight sunk down below his windowsill, out of sight, it was only him and George left. They were silent, but it was comfortable. He never minded the silence, with George. His silence felt blue. But not the sad kind of blue. The kind that lights up the sky at twilight. The kind that feels like an old quilt, one that's been draped over your shoulders in love.

Thinking aloud, Dream spoke softly into the silence.

"This is nice."

"What is?" George asked, and Dream could hear the shift in his voice as he looked up, offering his attention.

"Today." Dream murmured, "It's been warm. I feel..." he paused. George gave him space to think, not trying to make his thoughts go any faster than they needed to. Dream felt a rush of appreciation for that. For him.. "...lucky, I guess." It was a simple word. Dream wasn't as good with words as some of them were. But he felt like it worked. Like it was good. For this moment.

"Lucky?" George prompted.

"I've been so happy." He hesitated, amending, "I mean- life isn't perfect, life's never perfect. But it's okay, you know? It's like- very, very okay. And that- I think- that's because of you." There was a pause. With a quick intake of breath, Dream realized what he had said.

"I mean, I mean-" he quickly backpedaled. "You know. All of you. The whole group." That was what he had meant, after all.

There was another pause.

"Um, yeah. Yeah." came the soft response. "Um."

George had never been very good with affection. He could be so loud, so- well, flirtatious- in the joking way he and Dream often interacted. And yet he sometimes would push every joke away, seeming uncomfortable with even the slightest jibe. Truly, Dream never knew what would be okay. He tried to be gentle, but often got carried away in the banter, only realizing after how hesitant and cold George had been. Dream wished he knew why. George was like him, in that way. A bit of mystery. The kind of person you want to figure out. 

"Thanks," George said, after a moment, interrupting Dream's thoughts. "I-" He cleared his throat. "We all feel the same."

"Yeah." Dream wasn't sure what else to say. The silence was a little bit more uncomfortable now. He paused, scraping together his thoughts. Then:

"So, George, how does it feel?"

"What?" The topic change had caught him off guard, Dream could tell. Perfect.

"To be talking to your hero." Dream smirked. "Must be a pretty big deal. You're totally fangirling over me right now, aren't you?"

George broke into his sweet laugh. It was maybe a little overdone, but neither of them minded, relieved at the dissipating tension. Dream laughed along, pleased with his joke.

When they fell into silence again, it felt natural.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! i'm bea, & this is my first shot at some cute dnf. obviously not much happened this chapter, just set up n exploration of character. i'm happy to keep writing if people are interested & see where the plot takes me! :)  
> feel free to leave any thoughts/feedback!   
> thanks for taking the time to read my writing! you make me very happy :) <3


End file.
